HP
by woloopie
Summary: Mathieu est enfermé dans un asile. Sa vie là-bas? A vous de la lire.
1. Sortir?

_**Hello tout le monde! Voilà une petite histoire que je me suis amusée à écrire en cours, comme beaucoup d'autres. J'espère que ça vous plaira. **_

_**Le passage entre crochets est une partie un peu spéciale. Disons que je n'arrive pas à me décider à l'intégrer pour de bon à l'histoire d'autant plus qu'elle est amovible et qu'on peut très bien lire l'histoire sans elle. Disons que c'est un petit bonus. ^-^**_

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te faire soigner ? Tu dois les faire disparaître !

-Non ! (son cœur s'emballe. Il reprend :) Non ce sont des amis.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça, tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables !

-Toi non plus. , lui fait gravement remarquer Mathieu.

-C'est vrai. , admet-il. Mais je m'inquiète. Les médecins disent que…

-Je me fous de ce qu'ils disent. Ils ne savent rien et cherchent justement à comprendre !

-Pour t'aider. , affirme-t-il.

-Non Antoine, non. Pour leurs intérêts, leurs recherches, des subventions. , ricane-t-il amèrement. Certainement pas pour moi.

-Pourtant… J'ai appris que tu les avais aidés ? , hésite Antoine.

Mathieu sent une rage monter.

-Ils m'ont forcé à le tuer ! Une part de moi est morte par leur faute. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

-Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît. , chuchote Antoine. Elle ne reviendra pas ?

-Je n'en sais rien. J'espère que si. , hoquète-t-il.

-Tu ne te sens pas mieux sans l'un d'eux ?

Mathieu lui prend la main et l'amène jusqu'à une table où reposent des pièces d'un petit puzzle représentant un homme, éparpillées.

-Tu vois, ça c'est eux. , explique l'homme avec douceur.

Il assemble lentement les pièces sous le regard intéressé d'Antoine. Une fois le puzzle complet il annonce :

-Et ça c'est moi.

Son ami, réel celui-ci, hoche la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et ce qu'ils ont fait c'est…

Mathieu tend la main pour se saisir de l'une des pièces et terminer sa phrase par un geste. Un trou bée dans le jeu. Il retient un haut-le-cœur. Une main se pose sur son épaule, réconfortante.

-Je l'aimais. , pleure-t-il. Je les aime tous.

Mathieu passe rageusement une main sur la table. Les fragments qui formaient un tout se séparent et tombent mollement au sol dans un bruit de pluie fine.

-Je ressens un vide. , martèle l'homme. Ils sont là tous les jours avec moi, où que j'aille je les sens avec moi.

Mathieu prend la main d'Antoine et la pose sur son cœur.

-Ils sont là. Dans mon cœur, mon esprit, mon âme.

-Mais justement, tu n'en as pas marre ?

Il plante ses yeux embués de larmes dans les pépites chocolat, inquiètes, qui lui font face. Il sourit.

-En avoir marre de moi ? Ce serait embêtant. Ils sont particuliers, ont chacun une âme et une personnalité différente d'accord. Ils sont moi tout en étant une entité à part entière. Ce sont des amis mais moi-même également. En faisant peu à peu leurs connaissances, j'apprends qui je suis. Je me force à m'aimer pour leur prouver l'amour que je leurs porte.

-C'est complexe. , se plaint Antoine. Je croyais que tu en souffrais de cette maladie. , avoue-t-il.

-La seule chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est d'être enfermé ici avec ces médecins et infirmiers qui semblent vouloir ma peau. "Pour la science"… Et parce qu'ils me considèrent comme dangereux. , finit-il dans un grognement.

[Il se calme peu à peu puis regarde Antoine pour lui parler à travers un sourire triste.

-Et ton absence est difficilement supportable aussi.

Il sourit à Mathieu, s'avance pour capturer son corps frêle entre ses bras. Se nourrissant de la chaleur du plus grand, son cœur s'apaise petit à petit bien que les frissons au passage d'une main sur son bassin le perturbent.]

Ils soupirent après un long silence tranquille. Antoine regarde les yeux bleus implorants.

-Je vais te sortir d'ici. , promet-il. Et eux aussi. »


	2. Vague espoir

_**Salutations! Dans cette partie là, j'ai intégré trois personnalités de Mathieu qui sont plus ou moins OOC. Pour leurs prénoms... *tousse* Un est déjà communément utilisé pour ce personnage et les autres j'ai préféré les choisir. Enfin, vous verrez bien.**_

_**Quant aux *, elles désignent les moments où les voix ne parlent que dans l'esprit de Mathieu et pas grâce à lui, à travers sa bouche.**_

_**Attention, c'est très niais.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

« Tu vas nous tuer nous aussi ?, geint une voix.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. , soupire Mathieu.

-Ne raconte pas de conneries. Tu sais bien qu'il tient à nous. , assure une deuxième voix. Pas vrai ?

-Mais oui ! , s'insurge le jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Tu sais, à… Enfin tu vois qui… Où est-ce qu'il est ? , demande une autre.

-Tu voulais qu'il parte, hein ? , réattaque le premier.

-Maxence, pourquoi est-ce que tu es persuadé que je vous veux du mal ? , répond-il.

-J'ai simplement peur.

-Comme nous tous petit. Mais il ne le fera jamais de son plein gré. Tu devrais avoir confiance, et toi aussi Cédric.

-Je suis simplement intrigué. , répond celui-ci. J'aimerais savoir où il est. Je le sens vaguement au bord de notre conscience.

-Quoi ? , s'étonne Mathieu.

-Oui, maintenant que tu le dis…, confirme le sage Octave.

-Je ne ressens rien. , se méfie Maxence.

-Mais si, il y a un faible écho. , assure le plus mature.

-Je le sens aussi ! , s'exclame Mathieu dont le cœur bat au fur et à mesure qu'un sourire s'étend sur son visage.

-Je vous l'avais dit qu'on peut avoir confiance !

-Tu peux le faire revenir alors ?

-Je n'en sais rien Cédric. , soupire-t-il.

-Un peu de courage gamin. On va réussir, tous ensemble. On va le faire revenir parmi nous. Pas vrai les gars ?

-Bien sûr ! , répondent Cédric et Maxence.

-Allons, ne pleurs pas petit.

-Excuse-moi Octave. Mais je suis tellement heureux…

-A qui parlez-vous Monsieur Sommet ?

-A personne Docteur.

*Fais attention gamin. , gronde Octave dans son esprit.

-Et ce « personne » a un voire des prénoms ? … Combien sont-ils ? Combien vous en reste-t-il ?

-Je parlais juste à voix haute, je me sens seul. , ment-il, paniqué.

-Avec plusieurs voix et caractères ? Je suis là depuis peu mais je vous observais avant de venir. De quoi parliez-vous ? De cette pauvre personnalité inexistante que vous avez tuez ? Oh je sais que vous vous en voulez beaucoup. Mais vous ne le devez pas. Ils n'existent pas ! Aucun ! Tous les fruits de votre esprit malade et dérangé. Vous ne baissez pas les yeux ? Vous n'avez pas honte, vous ne vous rendez pas compte de votre folie ?

-S'ils n'existent pas, pourquoi me donner des médicaments pour les détruire ? Pourquoi ?

-Oh, ne vous faîtes pas si bête… Peu importe, vous savez bien que nous aurons le dessus.

*Laisse-moi lui répondre gamin.

-Monsieur Sommet ?

-Essaie de nous tuer doc'. , reprend la voix rauque d'Octave. Ouais, essaie un peu qu'on se marre. Mathieu ne se laissera jamais faire et même si vous réussissez à nous détruire, vous ne l'aurez pas. Il reculera sa conscience dans un coin de son esprit pour nous retrouver. Parce que même avec vos p'tites pilules, on sera toujours là. Même avec vos manipulations psychologiques, il continuera de croire en nous et il aura raison. Tu vois doc', tu te dis être une aide pour lui, mais l'gamin il en a pas besoin. Il a juste besoin de nous et on le laissera pas tomber. Ce que tu sembles ne pas comprendre c'est qu'on lui veut pas d'mal. On l'aime. Eh, ferme la bouche doc', t'as l'air encore plus con comme ça.

-Eh bien Mathieu, nous allons augmenter les doses… , se reprend le médecin.

-Oublie pas c'que j't'ai dit doc', on se laissera pas faire. Tu nous auras pas ! On va le protéger l'gamin ! Ouais c'est ça, casse-toi.

-Les gars ?

***Oui Mathieu ?

-J'vous aime.

*Alors arrête de chialer gamin. Souris au doc', aux caméras qui t'observent. Souris pour nous. »


	3. Maxence

-Allez, suis-nous.

Il avait espéré que c'était Antoine qui venait enfin le chercher. Mais lorsque ses pas et ceux de son escorte s'étaient étouffés dans le dédale de plus en plus compliqué des couloirs, il avait réprimé sa déception. Ils l'emmenaient juste dans les entrailles de sa prison. Dans un endroit inaccessible, presque impossible à atteindre sans se perdre ou se faire rattraper et rabrouer.

Il se souvient… Ou croit se souvenir.

Ils l'avaient attrapé par les bras, secoué, malmené et en dépit de ses gémissement désespérés et pitoyables, lui avaient durement passé une camisole. Mathieu ne cherchait plus à proclamer qu'il était sain d'esprit et qu'il voulait sortir. Il s'était résigné depuis longtemps.

Une fois jeté et délaissé au sol de sa nouvelle cellule étrangement dépourvue de caméras, ils partirent en riant. Ce son écorcha les oreilles de Mathieu dont le cerveau se battait tant bien que mal contre le sédatif qui coulait des les veines de son corps gelé, comprimé dans le vêtement enserrant ses bras.

A présent, ses yeux sont perdus vers le miroir sans tain qu'habitué à détecte, il avait remarqué dès que son esprit s'était suffisamment défait des liens brumeux mais terribles qui enchaînaient sa capacité à penser. D'un bref frottement de sa joue contre son épaule où sa légère barbe crisse sur le tissu, il essuie la bave qui s'échappe de sa bouche béate.

-Mathieu ? Mathieu ! Reprend toi ! , appelle une faible voix.

Il ouvre des yeux embrumés sur une petite silhouette tassée en dessous de la vitre. Il cligne plusieurs fois ses paupières pour chasser le voile qui s'abat sur sa vision. Une tâche rouge qu'il distingue comme un t-shirt éclate sur sa rétine. Il ne l'a vu que très rarement ce t-shirt mais sait à qui il appartient.

-Maxence ? Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Après une injection, tu n'arrives plus à contrôler ton esprit.

-Oui, c'est bien leur but…

-Et nous pouvons sortir.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Dans le coin de ton cerveau qui les a fait naître…

-Ils sont coincés ?

-Non. Je leur ai dit que je voulais te parler.

-On ne peut pas parler en privé, tu le sais bien…

-Si. Quand l'un de nous est sorti, ceux qui sont restés ne peuvent pas se servir de toi pour parler. Et là où ils sont, ils ne peuvent ni entendre notre conversation ni tes pensées.

Mathieu soupire. Il essaye tant bien que mal d'intégrer les différentes informations qu'il a cru comprendre.

-Très bien. Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Tu sais… J'ai retrouvé ceux qui ont disparus avant Tony.

Mathieu sourit mélancoliquement en sentant vaguement les douces effluves enivrantes de joint qui accompagne la prononciation de ce prénom.

Il se souvient… Croit se souvenir.

L'empreinte mentale si rassurante du Hippie… Elle lui manque tellement et pourtant il a de plus en plus de mal à s'en rappeler, malgré lui. Il aurait voulu que sa mémoire ne lui joue pas de tours.

Il voudrait se souvenir.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Pas loin de notre conscience. Ils pourraient revenir.

Maxence baisse les yeux.

-Alors pourquoi ne le font-ils pas ?

-Il faudrait que tu leurs insuffles un peu de vie.

-Comment est-ce que je suis censé faire ça ?! , demande-t-il, impatient.

-Mathieu, calme-toi s'il te plaît. Tu promets de ne pas te fâcher ?

Le jeune homme grommelle avant de se tortiller pour s'adosser contre le mur.

-Tu ne peux pas le faire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous sommes trop nombreux. Tu n'as plus suffisamment d'énergie. Tu en as tout juste assez pour nous tous.

-Quoi ?

-Etant locataires de ton esprit, nous t'aspirons un peu de tes forces. Nous y sommes obligés tant que tu souhaites que nous restions dans ta tête.

Le petit marque une pause, ne sachant comment continuer. Il se lance finalement :

-Mais si tu as récupéré plus vite tes sens après l'administration du sédatif, c'est parce que je suis sorti et que je suis presque autonome.

-Comment ça presque ?

-Nous sommes encore liés d'un point de vue vital. Si je suis blessé, tu l'es aussi. Quant au lien psychique, il sera toujours là : on ne peut rien y faire.

-Donc pour l'instant, je « reçois » tes blessures, en ressent la douleur en plus de la tienne que je perçois ?

-Oui.

-C'est pas pratique.

-Pour moi non plus étant donné que l'inverse est tout aussi vrai. Et que nous ne pouvons rien te cacher…

Le silence retombe un court un instant dans la pièce froide.

-Ils sont condamnés à rester là-bas hein ?

Ils frissonnent tout deux à ces mots. Le jeune garçon remet en place sa casquette en déglutissant difficilement avant de répondre d'une voix attristée :

-Je crois bien, oui. Je ne vois aucune solution. A moins que l'un de nous laisse sa place et donc de l'énergie pour l'un d'eux…

-Non mais ça va pas ?! Vous restez tous ! (sa voix baisse) Je tiens à vous. Vous méritez tous de vivre.

-Pourtant c'est à cause de nous que tu es ici.

Simple déclaration, constatation. Elle est pourtant si lourde de vérité.

-Maxence… Sans vous… Je me serais déjà flingué depuis longtemps. , répond brusquement Mathieu. Non attends, ne pleure pas…

Il avait oublié à quel point son petit Geek pouvait parfois être sensible dans les situations difficiles. Et on ne peut pas dire que celle dans laquelle ils sont n'en est pas une. Qui rêve d'être enfermé, battu, confiné, drogué, manipulé pendant de longues semaines qui s'accumulent lentement ?

-Mathieu… ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai peur de disparaître.

Mathieu relève le choix du verbe. Disparaître. Pas mourir. Il se sent soudain mal. Il les retient tous. Ils dépendent de lui. Ils existent mais ne vivent pas. Enfermés dans son esprit alors que lui-même est enfermé dans cet asile. Une prison dans une prison. Mathieu se mord violemment la lèvre pour réprimer son malaise, détourner son attention sur la douleur. Il doit les faire sortir de son esprit dès qu'il le pourra. Doit-il leur en parler avant ? Doit-il…

-Tu devrais dormir Mathieu.

Lorsque celui-ci relève la tête, Maxence a disparu. Seule sa casquette grisâtre reste au sol. Il n'ose aller la chercher : elle disparaît peu à peu sous ses yeux fatigués.


	4. Tout va bien?

-Alors quoi ? Vous comptez le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il meure ?

La voix, furieuse, explose derrière sa porte. Elle est étouffée mais est pourtant si puissante.

Mathieu ouvre doucement les yeux. Il croit reconnaître cette voix. Il espère ne pas se tromper. Lentement, il se redresse et laisse mollement dodeliner sa tête contre le mur blanchâtre, en tentant d'écouter et surtout de comprendre.

-Il est fou.

-Ah oui ? , grogne la voix.

-Evidemment.

-Il est stable ! Il peut sortir et vivre normalement comme il l'a toujours fait !

-Qui êtes-vous pour juger de son état ? Vous n'êtes personne, vous m'entendez ? Personne ! Mon équipe est moi-même avons décrété qu'il avait besoin de notre aide.

-C'est bien ça le problème : c'est vous qui l'avez décidé.

-C'est pour son bien.

-Mais il va bien ! Ils arrivaient parfaitement à vivre tous ensemble avant que vous ne vous en mêliez !

-Allons, auriez-vous besoin de vous faire interner vous aussi pour dire une chose pareille ? Eh ! Ne m'approchez pas.

Mathieu sursaute au bruit sourd que produit une masse précipitée contre la porte. Gémissant, il tente de rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules pour atténuer l'effroyable son des coups puissants contre le montant de métal qui résonne, emplie sa cellule, terrifiant. Le martèlement cesse puis reprend, mais différemment : comme deux poings.

-Mathieu ! Tu es là ? Mathieu ! Répond-moi je t'en supplie !

Lentement, il se traîne à genoux jusqu'à la porte où il pose son front, épuisé.

-Mathieu ?

-Je suis là.

-Dis-moi qui tu vas bien…

La note d'inquiétude dans le voix familière ne l'y trompe plus : c'est Antoine. Cependant il n'arrive pas à être soulagé.

-Je ne sais pas comment je me sens…

-Ils ne t'ont rien fait, hein ?

Mathieu sourit tristement, contractant sa joue ornée d'un hématome noirâtre, lui arrachant une douloureuse plainte.

-Mathieu ?

-Quand est-ce que je sors d'ici Antoine ? , pleure-t-il. Dis-moi, quand ?

Il hurle presque le dernier mot. Il a besoin d'une réponse.

-J'en peux plus. , geint-il, frappant sa tête contre la porte à chaque mot.

-Mathieu, calme-toi. S'il te plaît…

Mathieu inspire longuement, tremblant spasmodiquement.

-Ils vont venir me chercher Mathieu. J'ai intérêt à partir rapidement.

-Non ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je t'en prie !

-Je reviendrai Mathieu. Ils arrivent.

-Antoine !

-Reste calme. , répète-t-il encore une fois. Je dois y aller. Je reviens bientôt.

Des pas précipités s'éloignent dans le couloir.

-Fais attention à toi. , murmure Mathieu. Et reviens vite.

Alors c'était ça la vie ? L'attente, les vagues et faux espoirs ? Le désespoir, les médicaments et la brume enveloppant son esprit ? Ce serait ça sa vie ? Combien de temps encore tout cela serait-il son quotidien ?

Il ferme les yeux, le visage crispé. Il hurle.

_**Vous pouvez vous abonner en cliquant juste ici ou bien... Eh mais qu'est-ce que j'raconte? *SBAF* (note personnel: essayer de ne plus passer son temps sur youtube.)  
>Vous savez que je me suis battue contre Nestor pour pas qu'il se mette en vacances? Qui est Nestor? Bah mon cerveau! Ok je me tais. .w.<br>Plus sérieusement, si vous avez aimé vous pouvez me le dire (et si vous n'avez pas aimé aussi d'ailleurs, ça m'intéresse de savoir pourquoi) grâce à une invention merveilleuse: les reviews! *-*  
>A la prochaine et prenez soin de vous!<strong>_


	5. Toi et tes pensées

_**Voilà la suite. Je m'éclate toujours autant à écrire chaque chapitre. (: (il peut être perçu comme légèrement gore par les âmes sensibles) Si il vous plaît, rendez-vous en bas pour une p'tiote review! ^-^**_

Il relève la tête, lourdement, lentement. Attaché. On l'avait attaché. Ses bras sont immobilisés. Il ne sent plus ses jambes mais en baissant les yeux, il distingue également des harnais. Sa poitrine s'oppresse douloureusement. La dernière fois qu'il avait été ici… Expirant difficilement, il tente de se concentrer sur les sensations qui l'écrasent, en se coupant de la terreur qu'elles lui inspirent, en refoulant les souvenirs qui se massent dans ses pensées. Le froid de la salle le fait frémir, celui de la table sur laquelle il est installé le transperce. Et le froid qui glisse dans son abdomen… Dans ? Il gémit en apercevant une ouverture scindant son ventre en deux. Il ne sent pourtant pas de douleur.

-Mathieu.

La voix surgit, grave, grésillante. Mathieu frissonne.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je ne sens rien justement. , grimace-t-il.

-Bien. Où sont-ils ?

Ils…

-Je ne sais pas.

-Où sont-ils ?

Mathieu baisse les yeux, les fixes sur sa plaie. Il ne sait pas où ils sont. Il ne les sent pas. Il tente de s'empêcher de se tortiller nerveusement. Il ne les sent pas dans sa conscience. Ils sont ailleurs. Ailleurs. Il ne les sent plus.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Bien. Très bien.

Aucune émotion dans la voix. Elle ne résonne pas dans la salle, elle ne fait que frapper les oreilles de Mathieu, sa conscience, son esprit. Mathieu se sent mal. La panique l'envahit, bloque sa poitrine dans un poids énorme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus ? Dites le moi !

-Ce serait à toi de nous le dire. Tu as réussi à les tuer ?

Mathieu croit recevoir un coup. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, son souffle se coupe. L'aurait-il fait ? Son cœur se serre brusquement, un étau semble le presser avec complaisance, diffusant une terreur dans ses veines. Lorsqu'il entend les pulsations de son cœur scander leur musique dans ses oreilles, il comprend.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

-Tu fais l'objet d'une expérience médicale importante.

-Qui consiste en quoi bon sang ?!

-Nous avons simplement glissé un nouveau médicament dans ton organisme.

-Une drogue vous voulez dire.

-C'est sensiblement la même chose.

-Heureux que vous l'admettiez. , grogne-t-il.

Sa tête lui tourne dangereusement. La pièce s'effondre l'espace d'un instant sous ses yeux effrayés. Les paroles de la voix se mélangent aux images de sa reconstruction :

-Il est possible que tu sois enfin débarrassé de tes personnalités grâce à nous.

Mathieu serre les dents, referme ses poings avec force. Il est trop épuisé pour répondre, d'autant plus que des piques déchirants de douleur lui arrachent l'abdomen. La substance ne fait soit plus effet, soit la souffrance est trop puissante pour être endiguée. Sa respiration s'accélère alors qu'il tente de retenir ses gémissements.

-Il faut noter ce jour comme étant important !

Sa poitrine se soulève de plus en plus rapidement. Il n'en peut plus. Il distingue des mains se saisirent des pans de sa peau ouverte et les rassembler. Il déglutit, retient un haut le cœur. Un cri se coince dans sa gorge douloureuse pendant qu'une aiguille va et vient inlassablement pour resserrer les lambeaux de chaire. Il tord son visage en une grimace qui a le mérite de retenir ses larmes.

-Nous sommes fier de vous. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait plus d'activités cérébrales superflues chez vous.

Mathieu n'avait même pas senti la pose des électrodes sur ses tempes en sueur.

-C'est absolument merveilleux. , psalmodie durement la voix. Nous avons réussi. Tu as réussi ! Tu les a tous supprimés ! Je savais que tu serais obéissant avec une petite aide supplémentaire.

-C'est de votre faute. , assène Mathieu dans un râle. Je n'y suis pour rien.

-Si tu ne l'avais pas voulu, même par une infime partie de toi ce ne serait pas arrivé. Alors Mathieu, prends-en toi à toi si tu as des remords. Et ça ne devrait pas être le cas : tu souffrais à cause d'eux.

« C'est faux » souffle une voix dans la tête de Mathieu.

-J'ai souffert à partir du moment où vous vous en êtes mêlés.

-Parce que tu te rendais compte de la difficulté de ta situation.

-Celle que vous m'avez imposée vous voulez dire.

-La seule chose que nous t'ayons imposée c'est une guérison bénéfique. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, tu le sais.

-Perdus. Je les ai perdus. Ils sont perdus. Par ma faute. , murmure-t-il.

-Je crois que tu commences à comprendre. Tu n'as que nous Mathieu. Tes proches, tes amis et même Antoine ne veulent plus de toi.

-C'est faux !

Des points lumineux explosent devant sa vision dans son accès de colère.

-C'est faux. Il est venu me voir. Il a même attaqué l'un de vous !

Silence. Il entend un bref « Il se souvient » et juste après, un homme glisse à ses côtés. Un vague picotement dans son cou. Sa vue se brouille.

-Que disais-tu Mathieu ?

-Antoine est venu.

-En es-tu sûr ?

-Antoine est venu. , répète-t-il mollement.

-Il ne tient pas à toi. Nous sommes les seuls pour toi.

Mathieu cligne lentement des paupières. Il ne comprend plus rien, ne fait que se raccrocher au discours qui lui parvient.

-Il est venu. , tente-t-il encore.

-Qui ?

-Je… Je ne sais plus.

-Peu importe : personne n'est venu pour toi Mathieu. Il n'y a que nous. Et nous sommes là pour toi.

Le silence revient, lourd, pour conclure cette affirmation. L'homme à la seringue sort de la pièce par une porte que Mathieu ne peut voir.

Plus le temps passe, plus Mathieu recouvre ses sensations, ses pensées, ses sentiments et émotions. Tout revient en un bloc. Et ça le terrifie. Il s'était débarrassé de ses personnalités ? Antoine l'avait abandonné ? Il était… Seul ? C'est qu'il devait le mériter, pense-t-il. Oppressé, il garde les yeux grands ouverts, fixe le plafond et fait face à ses pensées tourbillonnantes. Seul.


	6. Se souvenir

Le silence. Ecrasant, assourdissant. Effrayant compagnon de sa solitude. Sa pesante solitude. Allongé au sol, Mathieu s'écorche les yeux sur le blanc du plafond, tentant d'y apercevoir un message ou un visage. Mais il n'y voit rien, absolument rien. Il ne fait que se fatiguer les yeux pour tenter d'échapper à ses trop nombreuses pensées qui se développent en de sinueux et douloureux chemins, bien trop divers pour qu'il puisse en épouser pleinement toute la grandeur, sache exactement tout ce qu'il se passe sous son crâne qui paraît pourtant si vide. Vide… Ils ne sont plus là. Il est seul, si seul… Heureusement que les médecins sont là pour lui, pense-t-il.

« Mais il y a un nom. Un nom qui m'échappe mais reste en arrière plan de mes pensées. Et le visage qui y est associé… Réfléchis Mathieu, réfléchis. Des cheveux fous je crois. Des lunettes carrées posées sur un nez encadrant de belles joues arrondies ? Des lunettes cachant de beaux yeux. De quelle couleur sont-ils déjà ? Réfléchis, souviens-toi. Verts ? Non. Deux petits éclats noisette incrustés dans un visage jovial. »

Hésitant, un sourire éclate sur ses lèvres. L'image de ce visage dont il ne se rappelle pas l'identité du propriétaire, étrangement, le rassure. Quelque chose en lui vient apaiser sa frayeur de gouffre noir de ses émotions. Si seulement il pouvait se souvenir, juste savoir quel nom il doit greffer sur ce visage. Peu importe : la chaleur des yeux pétillants le réconfortent avec douceur. Il s'y accroche et ferme les paupières pour mieux distinguer les traits de l'homme. Mais où l'a-t-il déjà vu ? Pourquoi se mémoire n'arrive-t-elle pas à lui fournir des informations sur lui ?

_« Je reviendrai Mathieu. »_

Il sursaute et se redresse brusquement. D'où vient cette voix ? Il ouvre de grands yeux et fouille du regard la pièce pourtant dénuée de meuble à part cette table bancale sans chaises placée récemment dans un coin, transfert de son ancienne cellule. Il cherche un haut-parleur. Mathieu se lève et marche lourdement jusqu'au meuble branlant. Il en caresse pensivement la surface. Sa main divague jusqu'à un tiroir placé sous la planche. Il le tire vers lui, lentement. Quelques pièces de puzzle reposent dans le fond, attendant patiemment d'être utilisées. Il les sort une par une, sans les assembler, ne faisant que les regarder avec attention. Mathieu décide finalement de prendre tout le tiroir et le renverser sur la table. Il le jette au sol et observe les différents objets qui parsèment le plateau de bois. Il s'agenouille devant la table.

_« Mathieu, calme- toi. »_

Mathieu tressaute une nouvelle fois en entendant la voix. La table bute contre le mur. Une photo coule jusque ses pieds. Il lit rapidement l'inscription à son dos : « Pour toi mon petit nabot. C'était une sacrée journée hein ? A. » D'une main tremblante, il retourne le cliché. Un mur blanc en arrière plan. Deux hommes se tenant par les épaules, tous sourires. Il remarque que le plus petit des deux n'est autre que lui. Il avait failli ne pas se reconnaître : ce visage ne ressemble tellement pas à la dernière image qu'il a vu de lui dans le miroir brisé des douches de l'asile… Les pommettes de cet autre Mathieu sont rosies, arrondies de santé et de bonne humeur. Ses yeux brillent d'un éclat puissant, heureux. Mathieu détourne les yeux sur celui qui l'accompagne. Il coupe involontairement sa respiration dans sa contemplation étonnée. Le visage sans nom…

_« Je vais te sortir d'ici. Et eux aussi. »_ A. ?

_« Il est stable ! » _A.

_« Mathieu ! » _Antoine.

Cet homme… Mathieu jette un œil sur l'adorable sourire figé sur le papier glacé. Il s'appelle Antoine. Ils ont l'air si proche. Pourtant…

**_« Tes proches, tes amis et même Antoine ne veulent plus de toi. »_**

Comment est-ce possible ? Comment cet homme aurait-il pu l'abandonner ? « Les médecins t'ont menti Mathieu. » Comment avaient-ils pu ? Ils l'avaient conditionné ? Ils s'étaient approprié ses souvenirs ? Une rage explose en lui puis s'éclipse respectueusement lorsqu'un immense mal de crâne le frappe. Il s'affale mollement au sol. Un brouhaha incompréhensible s'élève dans son esprit, remplaçant brusquement le silence brumeux, martelant douloureusement ses tempes. Mathieu se recroqueville, comme si en se faisant tout petit, la souffrance inadmissible aurait plus de mal à l'atteindre.

Une lame glaciale s'enfonce dans son crâne. Une voix lointaine chantonne : « On est de retour ! » Cédric.

Une autre le transperce quand une petite voix s'exclame : « Mathieu ! » Maxence.

Une dernière lui déchire la conscience. Au bord de l'évanouissement, Mathieu entend : « J'te l'avais dit qu'on te laisserait pas gamin. » Octave.

_**Moi aussi j'me sens seule. Une review? :3**_


	7. Multiples morceaux

Il sent la douleur qui l'habite, aux différents plans. Il y a la douleur qui appesantit ses muscles, les broies. Des aiguilles douloureuses qui passent dans ses veines avec son sang, le lacérant à chaque pulsation de son cœur affolé par la nouvelle drogue dont il a fait les frais. Oh qu'il aimerait mourir, sur le champ, de toute cette souffrance pour échapper à celle qui lui meurtrie l'esprit… La douleur physique n'est rien contre celle de son psychique. Mathieu lutte contre lui-même depuis de longues minutes déjà : il avait retrouvé quelques unes de ses personnalités mais ses souvenirs… Mathieu se blottit contre un mur blanc, le fixe sans le voir, les yeux grands ouverts, effrayé. Ses souvenirs s'enfuient tous un à un, égrenage terrifiant du vide s'installant peu à peu en lui. Il les sent partir à chaque minute s'écoulant terriblement. Et il n'y peut rien. Le poids lui écrasant le sternum, lui fracturant presque physiquement les côtes pour creuser le gouffre s'intensifiant en lui l'horrifiait. Il perd tout. Son esprit s'effondre sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Il est spectateur de sa chute. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne peut pas réunir ses forces pour lutter. De toute façon, il n'a absolument plus aucune énergie, plus aucun espoir. Il n'a que la souffrance. Il assiste, impuissant, au départ de tout qui fait de lui ce qu'il est. Avait été.

Mathieu rampe jusqu'à sa table, épuisé. Il la renverse, l'évite de justesse. Il s'empare des pièces du puzzle, le constitue prestement. Après une hésitation, il pose la photo de Antoine par-dessus. Il se souvient de ce prénom, le garde verrouillé dans un coin de son cœur puisque sa mémoire décide de s'en aller sans demander son reste. Antoine. Il devait au moins se souvenir de Antoine. Rien que lui. Juste lui. Antoine. Se rappeler… L'odeur du canapé se mélangeant à celle de leurs bières. Le parfum qu'il porte au creux de sa nuque. Antoine. La chaleur de ses bras autour de lui. Son sourire éblouissant de joie. Antoine.

-Ouais, souviens-toi de lui gamin. Lâche pas son prénom, incruste son visage de ton esprit. On gardera son image avec nous.

-Et si vous repartez ?

-On est revenu, tu l'as bien senti. , réplique Octave.

-Mais si vous partez avec son nom, son visage, je n'aurais plus rien…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive Mathieu ? , pleure une petite voix.

-Mathieu, tu peux demander à Cédric d'arrêter de chanter ? Il m'écoute pas moi…

-C'est pour vous distraire ! , réplique le chanteur en herbe.

Mathieu tente de sourire en continuant de fixer la photo. Antoine. Il essaye de réfléchir à la question du petit Maxence. Il aimerait pouvoir y répondre… Deux mains invisibles lui compressent violemment le crâne.

**_Les doux clapotis de l'eau, reposants. Le bruissement des feuille, apaisants. La chaleur du corps à ses côtés qui se diffuse doucement sur sa propre peau. Leurs respirations synchronisés avec le vent…_**

**_-Mathieu ?_**

**_-Hmm ?_**

**_-Tu voudrais être où là ?_**

**_-… Dans un bar : j'ai soif je crois. , sourit-il. Et toi ?_**

**_-Nulle part ailleurs qu'ici. J'suis bien là avec toi Mathieu._**

**_Antoine lui sourit._**

-Continue à te souvenir gamin, on garde tout.

-Octave… Mathieu souffre trop.

-Je sais…

-On le fait s'évanouir ?

-Non ! , proteste Mathieu. Je veux… Me souvenir…, halète-t-il.

-Alors tiens bon gamin.

**_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? , lui hurle une voix._**

**_-J'en peux plus Antoine… Il est encore venu me voir._**

**_-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?_**

**_Mathieu se tape la tête avec la paume de sa main._**

**_-Ils veulent ce qu'il y a là-dedans !_**

**_-Ils ?_**

**_-En fait, c'est tout une équipe. Ils veulent m'aider à les faire disparaître. Mais… J'ai pas envie qu'ils me les prennent !_**

**_-Ok, ok. Calme-toi Mathieu. Lâche ça. Tu peux pas me laisser seul. On va trouver une solution._**

**_Antoine lui tend la main._**

-Tu dois lutter contre la douleur sinon tu perds tout.

Mathieu s'écroule sur le sol, sa tête à quelques centimètres de la photo. Antoine. Sa respiration se coupe pour un cri.

-Courage Mathieu.

Il serait écrasé, broyé sous une montagne que ça n'aurait pas été pire que ça. La souffrance est si lourde… Il hurle, sa gorge lui brûle.

**_-Mathieu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi tu cris ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_**

**_-Rien rien rien rien… Rien… Un… Cauchemar, juste un cauchemar._**

**_-Mmh… Ca va aller ?_**

**_-Oui… Enfin non ! Reste avec moi ! S'il te plaît…_**

-Antoine, sors-moi de cet enfer… !

**_-Evidemment que je vais t'aider nabot !_**

**_Ils se sourient._**

**_-Merci, j'te revaudrais ça !_**

**_-T'en fais pas, c'est normal. J'essaierai toujours de t'aider Mathounet._**

**_Ils rient._**

Il rit. Un rire rauque, un peu fou. Douloureux.

-Calme-toi, tu ne peux pas t'en sortir comme ça !

Mais Mathieu continue de rire. Encore. Les nœuds serrés de son corps se défont par soubresauts. Pas ceux de son esprit.

-Continue de penser !

**_-Je n'y arrive pas…_**

**_Antoine lève la tête de sa tasse de thé, un sourcil interrogateur abandonnant l'autre. Mathieu sourit faiblement et discrètement en observant les yeux chocolat qui brillent en lui portant intérêt. _**

**_-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Mathounet ?_**

**_-Ma lettre de démission… Elle est toujours un tantinet trop cynique._**

**_-En même temps c'est pas bien grave. Ils t'en ont fait bouffer dans ce fast food. , s'esclaffe Antoine._**

**_-J'ai hâte d'en finir avec eux… , soupire le jeune homme._**

**_Antoine tapote l'épaule du schizophrène avec chaleur._**

Mathieu se roule au sol, la photo dans ses mains moites pressée contre son cœur battant à un rythme effréné.

-Partez ! Il faut que vous partiez !

La brutalité de ses larmes le coupe en deux.

-Allez-vous en, je ne veux pas que vous disparaissiez avec le reste ! Partez !

Il sent leurs peines au sein de ses pensées, là où logent également leurs expressions silencieuses de leur soutient. Ils obéissent néanmoins.

Il est de nouveau sol. Plus aucun souvenir ne défile dans son esprit torturé. Mathieu ferme les yeux. Il fouille sa mémoire. Plus rien. Il se souvient juste de s'être redressé contre un mur, d'avoir fermé ses yeux. Il ne sait plus qui il est. Il ne lui reste que les automatismes de sa respiration.

D'un mouvement lent, il baisse ses iris vers ses mains tremblantes tenant une photo. Il n'y reconnaît aucun des deux hommes dessus. Il ne saisit pas l'émotion sur leurs visages. Tout cela lui est étranger. Cette photo ne doit pas lui appartenir. Il inspire. Hésite. Déchire la photo.

Il se lève et part s'assoir dans un coin, le menton posé sur ses genoux repliés, observant de loin les deux morceaux de papier glacé au sol, immobiles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ca va faire quelques jours que ce chapitre attend bien sagement dans mon bloc de feuille pour les cours, bien au chaud. Mais le voilà! (: J'espère qu'il vous a plu. :D<br>**_


	8. Sommet ou Mathieu?

_**Je pensais le poster un peu plus tard mais finalement ce que je voulais rattacher à ce chapitre en fera l'objet d'un autre. Bonne lecture! (:**_

* * *

><p>-Sommet, visite pour toi.<p>

Il croit comprendre que c'est lui qu'on appelle. Il relève deux yeux mornes sur l'homme qui ricane en détaillant son corps frêle, prend appui lourdement sur ses jambes et suit l'homme dans les couloirs, droit et les bras le long du corps, en silence. Au bout d'un instant, son escorte ralentit l'allure pour finalement s'arrêter devant une porte munie d'une vitre opaque. On lui désigne une chaise métallique. Il s'y assoit sans bruit. En relevant la tête, il détaille l'homme en face de lui qui le questionne sans relâche depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce.

-Mathieu ?

Comment vient-il de l'appeler ? Mathieu ? Quel est son nom : Sommet ou Mathieu ? Le jeune homme observe l'autre avec méfiance, piquant son regard sur la légère barbe, les cheveux fous. Un hématome sur la pommette droite. Il le fixe distraitement mais l'autre remarque l'objet de son attention, y passe vaguement une main en grimaçant.

-Ouais, ils m'ont un peu abîmé la dernière fois que je suis venu te voir alors cette fois-ci… (il avise la pièce austère dans laquelle ils se trouvent) J'ai voulu faire ça de manière plus conventionnelle.

Il sourit. L'interné ne réagit pas.

-Mathieu, tu vas bien ? Hey, réponds-moi.

L'homme aux petites lunettes tente de lui prendre ses mains qu'il retire précipitamment, sans rien dire. L'autre se crispe en un regard peiné où rampe la douloureuse incompréhension.

-Mathieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

La voix grave et assurée n'est plus qu'un souffle hésitant.

-Mais Mathieu, réagis ! C'est pas possible. Dites-moi que c'est pas possible !

Il se retourne vers l'homme gardant la porte :

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

Sa voix vibre de douleur. Il fixe de nouveau son regard dans les yeux éteints du jeune homme.

-Mais Mathieu ! Souviens-toi !

L'appelé regarde vaguement l'homme qui lui parle. Il est absorbé par ces deux tâches marron qui le scrutent.

-Désolé, je n'ai rien à vous dire, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes.

Il se lève. Les deux prunelles chocolat fondent en quelques larmes. Le cœur vaguement serré, il en essuie, les regarde couler le long de ses doigts, intrigué. Puis part sans se retourner.

-Mathieu !


	9. Les voix

_**Hello, me voici avec un court chapitre de transition, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. (: Et merci à vous tous de me lire, ça me fait énormément plaisir. C'est grâce à vous que cette histoire ne reste pas dans les méandres d'une simple clé usb, que je peux enfin avoir des retours. Bon trêve de blablatage, bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p>Il se retourne une nouvelle fois sur sa fine paillasse, le front luisant de sueur. Il tremble. Quelques chuchotements s'immiscent dans son esprit endormi.<p>

-Oh, Mathieu, comment as-tu pu l'oublier ?

-Comment as-tu pu partir sans te retourner ?

-Tu as vu ses larmes, pourquoi ne pas les avoir arrêtées ?

-Laissez-moi tranquille, je n'ai rien à voir avec cet inconnu !

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que lui se souvient de toi ?

-On a du lui dire mon prénom !

-Oui, tu le lui as dit.

-Impossible, je ne m'en souvenais pas jusqu'à ce soir !

-Mais avant… Avant tu le connaissais.

-Avant quoi ? … Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai perdu ça ?

-Tu n'as pas perdu que ça. Tous tes souvenirs…

-Où sont-ils ?

-Dans un coin de ton cerveau, avec nous.

-Et qui êtes-vous ?

-Chaque chose en son temps Mathieu. Sais-tu qui tu es ?

-Mathieu Sommet, je crois.

-On progresse. Très peu mais on progresse.

-Tu devrais te réveiller Mathieu. On t'inocule quelque chose.

Une voix forte, dure, s'impose à son cerveau brumeux de sommeil et de médicaments.

-Mathieu, tu as tout oublié. Tu ne sais plus rien, tu n'es rien et tu appartiens à cet endroit.

Le grondement s'en va. Il n'y a plus que leurs voix dans son esprit.

-Heureusement que nous étions là.

-Qui était-ce ?

-Un médecin.

-Je suis malade ?

-Disons plutôt qu'ils te soignent à leur manière : en te formatant le cerveau.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils t'injectent des sédatifs, des drogues, te manipulent aussi bien quand tu es éveillé qu'endormi, s'approprient tes souvenirs. Enfin s'appropriaient puisque maintenant ils ne peuvent pas y accéder.

-Quel est cet endroit dont il parle ?

-Un asile.

-Mais je ne suis pas fou !

-Non, c'est vrai. Mais tu nous as nous.

-On manque un peu de substance pour nous présenter à tes pensées tels que nous sommes vraiment donc tu ne sens pas les différences.

-Combien êtes-vous ?

-Ici ? Trois depuis peu. Six de temps à autre.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Toi.

-Arrêtons là-dessus, revenons à notre sujet principal.

-Qui est ?

-Celui qui est venu te voir avant ta séance raccourcie d'électrochocs.

-Oui, voilà, exactement : l'homme aux iris marrons qui t'ont attiré.

-Tu sais pourquoi ces deux orbes t'ont absorbé ?

-Parce qu'elles te rappellent des choses.

-Quoi ?

Il y a quelques rires.

-C'est à toi de faire des efforts un petit peu !

-Souviens-toi.

Les présences disparaissent brusquement et deux belles billes d'un ambre profond se matérialisent dans ses pensées. Où les avait-il vues ?

« Mon petit nabot. »

Mathieu abat inconsciemment une main sur les deux morceaux d'une photo déchirée.

« Souviens-toi. »


	10. De quoi te souviens-tu?

_**Eh oui, je sais, déjà un nouveau chapitre! Mais le précédent étant court et celui-là aussi, à eux deux ils peuvent faire un chapitre d'une longueur acceptable, non? ^^ Bonne lecture et laissez une review si vous avez le temps. (:**_

* * *

><p>-Alors, il parait que la mémoire te revient ?<p>

Comment a-t-il pu se montrer aussi idiot ? Comment a-t-il pu laisser un signe aussi évident qui prouve sans peine qu'il était imprégné de souvenirs ? Il aurait mieux fait de se taire... Il se cambre, traversé par la douleur du courant qui passe rapidement en lui.

-De quoi te rappelles-tu Mathieu ?

Il gémit en encaissant une nouvelle décharge dans son corps endolori.

-Alors ?

Il ne répond toujours rien. Il n'en est pas capable : il est trop occupé à absorber la souffrance. Sa tête lui tourne, une nausée l'empoigne durement, lui tord les tripes avec complaisance. Une autre décharge réveille ses muscles terrassés par des coups subis un peu plus tôt. Sa bouche s'entrouvre mollement pour laisser passer un flot de bile qui tombe en claquant au sol. Il tente de recracher tout ce qu'il peut avant de recevoir un autre poing ou passage de courant. Le martèlement des mots qui grésillent dans la salle lui perce violemment les oreilles.

-De quoi te souviens-tu ?

Il tousse. Il aimerait parler. Il ne parvient qu'à produire un faible et pitoyable gargouillis de bile, de mots et de geignements plaintifs de douleur. Il n'arrive pas à fixer son attention sur une pensée autre que celle qui lui chuchote avec moquerie qu'il a terriblement mal. Qu'il n'est qu'une boule de nerfs et de fulgurante douleur. Juste ça. Rien que ça. Il ne peut même pas hurler. Ca ferait trop mal. Ce serait risquer de se faire tabasser. Il vaut mieux ne rien dire, attendre que ça passe. Ne pas perdre connaissance. Il serre les dents. Il aimerait crisper ses poings pour planter ses ongles dans sa chaire, si seulement il les sentait…

-Mathieu !

Son prénom craché par la voix le ramène durement à son esprit effroyablement en difficulté pour penser et récupérer des sensations, des notions.

-On y est peut-être allé un peu trop fort chef…

Chuchotement lointain, stupide constat.

Il se sent vide. La douleur est devenue partie intégrante de lui, elle s'est fondue en lui dans une étreinte crispée. Comment ne pas se sentir vide après avoir enduré une telle horreur ? Ne pas perdre connaissance… Ce vide lui est si difficile à accepter car si intense et physique… Ne pas céder. Sa gorge se sert en une lamentation.

-On fait quoi chef ?

Mathieu relève ses yeux sur un néon à la lumière vive et blanche. Il ne ressent rien en la fixant, à peine un léger picotement. Il entend un soupir. Le sien ?

-Ramenez-le dans sa cellule. De toute façon il doit avoir tout oublié avec la charge qu'on lui a mise. Regardez-moi ce légume…

Il se sent pris sous les aisselles, bourlingué dans les couloirs froids. Son front heurte l'arête d'un mur à un tournant. Quelques perles rouges s'agglutinent sur ses cils. Il est jeté à travers une pièce, atterrit brusquement sur sa paillasse qui n'amortit pas le choc. Peu importe. Il ne sent rien. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, son cerveau est incapable d'analyser la sensation pour lui signifier de quoi il s'agit. Mathieu reste là au sol, pantin désarticulé n'osant bouger, ne sachant pas comment faire.

Après de longues minutes, un début de rire gras lui échappe, incontrôlé et s'écrase contre le sol où repose son visage. Il se retourne à grande peine, riant toujours. Il se reprend, fixe le plafond, sincèrement troublé. Il éclate de rire, nerveusement, soulagé.

« De quoi te souviens-tu ? »

Et Mathieu rit, encore. Il remarque petit à petit qu'il en a mal au ventre. Il sourit béatement.

« De quoi te souviens-tu ? »

Et son rire augmente, grandit, prend place dans la pièce entière, sans résonner. S'arrête soudain. Mathieu continue de sourire. Il est heureux. Quelques larmes débordent de ses yeux.

« De quoi te souviens-tu ? »

-De tout. , chuchote-t-il.


	11. Patient 312

-Où est le dossier du 312 ?

-Ici Monsieur.

-Ah, bien. Merci. Le traitement a réussi sur celui-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

-On ne peut mieux Monsieur.

-Oui, je ne peux pas ne pas me souvenir de ce patient, Mathieu Sommet. Très réticent au début. Finalement il s'est laissé faire. Nous avons obtenus de très bons résultats. Incroyable parcours, vraiment.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Vous avez raison Monsieur, c'est extraordinaire.

-Encore une de mes belles réussites… !

-Mes félicitations Monsieur !

-De même…

-Merci. C'est naturel, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour ce jeune homme. Que voulez-vous à propos du 312 ?

-Le voir.

Le médecin et son assistant se regardent, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-La rencontre ne risque pas d'être très animée vous savez…

Ils rient sans retenu, se jetant des regards complices. L'homme qui leur fait face les observe froidement.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est un légume !

Explosions de rire. Lui reste stoïque, quoique blessé.

-Un légume ! Il ne ressemble plus à rien le pauvre.

Les deux membres du personnel sont à présent totalement hilares, sous son œil dégoûté. Il les trouve détestables.

-Venez quand même ! (le médecin sèche difficilement quelques larmes) On va vous ouvrir un parloir. Vous allez le voir votre 312.

Il ne répond rien, se contente de suivre un homme qui l'escorte jusqu'à la petite salle à l'odeur lourde de renfermé qui l'accueille une nouvelle fois. Il s'assoit. Attend.

* * *

><p>Il est là, face à lui. Il n'a pas fière allure avec ses yeux vitreux et la bave qui constelle le coin de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il arbore également deux fines brûlures encore rougeâtre, une sur chaque tempe de son crâne rasé. Il a posé sagement ses mains sur la table, paume contre le plateau métallique. Il attend. Non pas qu'il parle mais que le temps passe. « Dans quel état ils t'ont mis mon pauvre Mathieu… »<p>

-Je… Je sais pas si tu me reconnais… Je suppose que non, toujours pas.

Antoine joint ses mains en un poing serré et tremblant.

-Je sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Mais quand je te vois comme ça, je m'en veux. Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais, tu te souviens ? Je t'avais aussi dit que je te sortirai de là. Je voulais empêcher… (il tend un doigt hésitant sur Mathieu qui regarde dans le vague) Ca. Mais j'arrive trop tard, encore une fois.

Il soupire et regarde Mathieu qui sourit béatement, déconnecté de la réalité. Il rit amèrement.

-En fait, je sais même pas si tu m'entends. J'espère que oui évidemment. Je m'en veux tellement ! J't'avais fait une promesse ! Et j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais te récupérer, te revoir comme tu étais avant. Ca m'rend fou.

Il s'arrête, coupé en deux par un sanglot sans larmes qui fond sur lui tel un rapace pour lui tordre ses entrailles.

Un raclement contre la table lui fait baisser les yeux. Mathieu a simplement retourné ses mains. Au creux de ses paumes sont logés deux fragments de quelque chose qui doit être un morceau de papier, vu de là où il est. Les mains glissent de nouveau pour se réunir. Les bouts se complètent. Le cœur d'Antoine rate un battement. Une photo. Il hoquète. Cette photo. Délicatement, il la prend des mains de Mathieu, la détaille avec émotion en prenant garde de bien laisser les morceaux ensemble, comparant les deux versions de de son ami qu'il a sous les yeux, choqué par la différence.

-Je ne suis pas un nabot.

Un chuchotement, pas plus. Antoine sursaute. Cette voix. Même éraillée il la reconnaît. Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Mathieu. Ils brillent avec malice.

-Antoine.

Sa gorge se serre douloureusement tandis qu'un sourire se diffuse sur son visage.

Mathieu désigne d'un coup de tête l'homme qui se tient derrière la porte et qu'ils distinguent par transparence, un sourire déterminé aux lèvres, en faisant craquer sèchement ses jointures.

-On y va ?

Antoine marque une pause, sous le choc. Il ne veut pas chercher à comprendre malgré tout. Juste vivre. Avec lui.

-Ensemble ?

-Evidemment.

Leurs chaises se renversent sur le sol.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et dire qu'on s'approche déjà de la fin. ): Review?<strong>_


	12. Regarde-moi maintenant

Il ouvre la porte à la volée en souriant sauvagement, suivi par Antoine. L'homme en faction devant la porte se retourne avec surprise.

-312, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? , panique-t-il.

Un poing. Sa pommette s'écrase. Sa tête claque contre le mur. Du sang s'écoule de son nez en longues giclées.

-Je ne suis pas qu'un numéro mon ami…

Mathieu lui attrape durement le col pour lui écraser le dos sur la surface carrelée. Il tombe au sol en crachant difficilement du liquide pourpre vital. Mathieu aurait aimé s'acharner mais une main emprisonnant la sienne avec douceur l'en dissuade rapidement.

-Viens par là, dépêche-toi !

Leurs pas se mêlent. Ils sont enfin ensemble. De nouveau ensemble.

-C'est par ici.

Ils débouchent sur une salle propre et silencieuse où Antoine reconnaît les deux hommes qui lui ont confié un gardien ayant la clé du parloir. Ce même gardien gisant à présent dans le couloir. Antoine s'avance le premier.

-Re-bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger…

-Oh alors, comment était-ce avec le légume ? Comment va-t-il ?

Ils n'ont pas le temps de rire que déjà Antoine fait un pas de côté pour leur dévoiler un Mathieu enragé, les poings serrés et le visage crispé de haine.

-Je sais pas, il faut lui demander…

Mathieu bondit à leur rencontre, incontrôlable et féroce. Il se débarrasse du jeune assistant en le poussant violemment : il s'éclate la tête contre le bord de la table dans un bruit des plus satisfaisants puis empoigne le médecin en chef, le précipite contre le mur. Son souffle se coupe.

-Je reconnais ta voix. C'est toi qui venais me parler durant mon sommeil, c'est toi qui me questionnais après m'avoir fait droguer. Toi qui augmentais chaque fois un peu plus la puissance du courant électrique pour me réduire à néant. Toi qui me regardais dépérir en me faisant croire que tu étais là pour moi, tout en me détruisant.

Il rit, satisfait de l'air perdu de sa victime.

-C'est vrai que ça a bien marché, regarde-moi ! Qu'est-ce que t'en pense, hein ? , vocifère-t-il.

Le médecin ne répond pas, paniqué, sentant les battements de son cœur se désordonner sous le venin de la peur.

-Tu dois penser que j'en avais bien besoin, hmm ? Mais je vais bien, regarde. Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux. Là. Voilà. Regarde. Tu la vois ?

Antoine ne peut regarder l'expression de son compagnon. En revanche, il distingue très bien la terreur sur le visage de l'homme accolé au mur. Il semble figé d'horreur, incapable de parler. Mortifié. Une voix rauque, assurée et satisfaite s'élève dans la pièce. Il croit comprendre que c'est Mathieu qui parle, bien que cette façon de prononcer les mots ne lui ressemble pas.

-Ouais, tu la vois. Et tu sais grâce à qui elle est née ?

L'autre se tortille sous sa poigne qu'il ressert de plus en plus. Mathieu chantonne, sarcastique.

-Grâce à toi.

-Vous… Vous en mourrez.

-Au contraire.

Il sourit, sûr de lui.

-C'est une force.

-Vous n'arriverez jamais à la canaliser.

Mathieu jette un coup d'œil derrière lui.

-J'ai quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher. Une motivation. Oui, de quoi m'accrocher, jusqu'au bout.

-Elle vous renversera.

-Certainement pas.

Mathieu se rapproche un peu plus du visage de sa victime, menaçant.

-Moi aussi je peux prévoir et calculer ce que je vais faire. Mais moi… Ca marchera.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? , demande l'autre, hésitant.

-Déjà…

Mathieu suspend sa phrase, tous sourires.

-Ca.

Il emprisonne la tête frêle de l'homme entre ses mains, la retourne brusquement dans un geste précis, sec. La nuque craque, les yeux du médecin s'arrondissent une dernière fois. Il s'écroule.

-Mathieu…, souffle simplement son ami.

Il le regarde se calmer difficilement, les poings serrés et contemple lui aussi le mort venant de naître dans le monde des ombres.

-Il fallait que je le fasse. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Ca a été… Plus fort que moi.

Mathieu détaille pensivement ses mains.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

Le jeune homme se retourne, lentement.

-Je ne m'en veux absolument pas.

Leurs yeux se croisent, arrachant un silencieux hoquet de surprise à Antoine. La lueur qui anime les iris azurés est absolument effroyable. Terriblement énergique, maladive, qui semble couler dans ses veines, presque folle. Incroyablement folle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il s'étrangle presque en posant sa question désespérée. Mathieu comprend mais ne dit rien. Il sait qu'un feu sauvage luit dans ses pupilles, terrifiante.

-Je sais que tu la vois toi aussi…

-Ils t'ont tellement changé…

-Je crois plutôt qu'ils ont débloqué quelque chose en moi. A leur manière certes mais le résultat est là. Et ça va me servir.

-Je vois plus ça comme étant dangereux qu'utile.

-Au contraire. Tu peux me faire confiance. , affirme Mathieu sans argumenter d'avantage.

Tout lui est restitué. Son ami, sa volonté, son avenir et son libre-arbitre. Enfin. Un sourire apaisé illumine son visage, contrastant avec la flamme torturée visible au fond de ses yeux avertis. Il est heureux. Enfin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilàààà. Je sais pas ce que vous en avez pensez... Review?<br>Nom de Zeus... Je crois bien que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Déjà. ):**_


	13. Ensemble

-Et maintenant ?

Ils frissonnent du froid saisissant de l'habitacle de la voiture d'Antoine. Et de cette question. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils ne se l'étaient pas posée pour s'établir un avenir commun. Dans un sens, c'est rassurant. Et pourtant, il y a ce terrifiant laps de temps où ils s'étaient retrouvés si longtemps l'un loin de l'autre qui leur revient régulièrement en mémoire. Antoine avait tenté de se construire sans son ami tandis que celui-ci s'était détruit petit à petit. Mais au fond, ils avaient partagés une terrible souffrance, même éloignés.

Antoine se retourne vers l'homme se tenant à ses côtés, l'observe silencieusement. La première chose qui le frappe c'est son extrême maigreur : son t-shirt trop ample tombe tristement sur ses épaules osseuses, celles-ci tenant avec difficultés son visage aux pommettes saillantes. Il regarde Mathieu jouer d'un air distrait avec ses phalanges bien trop apparentes. Il remonte de nouveau ses yeux sur le minois de son ami, son crâne rasé et ses joues imberbes accentuant le creux qu'elles forment, surplombées par des cernes violacées presque noires qui se mêlent aux bleus tâchant sa peau pâle. Son état est absolument terrifiant. Mathieu lâche d'une voix tremblotante :

-J'ai eu peur tu sais ?

-La mort fait toujours peur quand on l'approche. , répond posément Antoine.

-Ce n'est pas la mort qui m'a inquiété. Notre existence est incessamment remise en question, tout peut arriver. D'un instant à l'autre notre vie peut s'arrêter. J'en ai conscience alors ce n'est absolument pas dérangeant.

-Alors de quoi avais-tu peur ?

-De ne pas pouvoir te revoir avant de mourir justement. Quoique… Le pire était de sentir mes pensées, mes souvenirs glisser loin de moi, les voir partir au large sans pouvoir faire quelque chose. Comprendre que je perdais mes souvenirs, notamment les bons, ceux que j'ai avec toi. Percevoir en de derniers instants de lucidité que tout m'est arraché, que le vide s'installe tandis qu'une lueur me rappelant ton existence s'accroche à mon cœur, présence d'autant plus douloureuse que je la sais éphémère. C'était ça qui me rongeait le plus je crois.

Antoine lui pose amicalement une main sur la sienne, préférant ne rien dire pour que Mathieu n'entende pas sa voix tremblotante touchée par l'émotion.

+x+x+x

Un cri. Un simple et long cri perçant le voile opaque et effrayant de la noire nuit où se pressent fantômes et cauchemars dont l'un d'eux s'est violemment emparé de l'esprit d'un Mathieu endormi. Antoine accourt avec vitesse jusqu'au lit, secoue le petit corps pris de spasmes pour le sortir de son horrible prison onirique. Aussitôt réveillé, des larmes se précipitent pours inonder la peau de son visage, incontrôlables.

-Je pourrais jamais passer des nuits sans cauchemars apparemment. , hoquète-t-il en riant tristement.

-Ca me fait mal de te voir comme ça, tu le sais… Ca me fait tout aussi mal de me souvenir de la panique que j'ai ressenti, la douleur de te savoir là-bas et l'impuissance en ne voyant pas ce que je pouvais faire pour t'en extirper. Moi aussi je ne passe plus des nuits tranquilles depuis le début de cette histoire et même depuis que tu es rentré, que je te sais pas loin de moi, je n'arrive pas à chasser mes craintes. Si tu savais le nombre d'allers-retours que j'ai fait jusqu'à l'asile pour essayer d'avoir des informations sur toi et ton état, la peur au ventre. J'avais vraiment besoin d'être rassuré et quand il me disait que tu étais encore là, je l'étais, au moins pendant quelques instants. Peu après, une violente terreur me sautait de nouveau à la gorge…

-Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part que j'en suis désolé. Je suis aussi désolé parce que parfois, je me disais que tu avais décidé de me laisser pourrir là-bas. Pardon.

-Y a pas de mal mon petit nabot.

-J'en peux plus Antoine, vraiment. Chaque jour depuis que je suis rentré je me demande comment je vais faire pour tenir ici-bas le lendemain, avec tous ces souvenirs qui reviennent me harceler jusque dans mon sommeil, encore et encore. Parfois je revois la pièce où ils m'enfermaient, je sens de nouveau mon état léthargique, l'indescriptible souffrance physique et surtout morale qui me prenait les tripes.

Antoine relève la tête de son ami d'un index sous son menton.

-Mathieu… Et si on souffrait ensemble ? Tu verras que ce ne sera pas moins difficile à vivre mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout puisqu'on sera ensemble ! Je tiendrais ta main pour te forcer à rester ici, sur Terre j'entends. Je la retiendrais pour que tu restes et que nous partagions notre douleur. Tu te rends compte ? On sera ensemble jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à la fin de notre souffrance, de notre vie et plus loin dans l'éternité, de notre amitié. Bien sûr que nous ne serons pas ensemble pour toujours. Mais justement. Il faut que nous profitions de la beauté de l'éphémérité de notre union. Les instants ne sont appréciables que si on sait à quel point leur durée est fragile. Fragile comme du verre. J'y acharnerais bien mes poings. De rage peut-être. Ou pour que tout soit plus court, que nous nous dépêchions de profiter de vivre. Intensément. Juste ça. Juste toi. Et moi. Main dans la main. Et la souffrance qui nous relie.

+x+x+x

Elle pulse dans ses veines, sourde, puissante et d'une violence latente. La force animale, ce surplus destructeur d'énergie qu'il canalise tant bien que mal. Et eux. Impatiens, turbulents de joie. Flot rassurant d'exclamations incessantes depuis leur retour. Il faut que ça cesse.

Il en localise un dans ses pensées, se concentre sur lui, projette un éclair de cette force. La présence disparaît, apaisant sa migraine et réduisant le douloureux tapage sous son crâne.

Il recommence.

Encore une fois.

Silence.

Calme dans ses pensées, pour la première fois. Et pourtant il y subsiste un léger tintement peu perceptible s'il n'y porte pas attention. Toujours reliés, comme prévu.

-Wow, ch'uis pas trop mal foutu. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense gamin ?

Mathieu se tourne sans doucement, le cœur pressé d'affolement à la reconnaissance de cette voix qu'il ne connaît que trop bien. Ils sont là. Tous les trois. Enfin nés.

-Mathieu !

Cette exclamation fluette précède des bras enlaçant tendrement son corps frêle et fatigué.

-J'ai entendu du bruit, qu'est-ce qu'il se…

-Ah, Antoine, tu tombes bien !

-Passe putain… ? , termine tant bien que mal le jeune homme.

-Ils… ?

-Oui, ce sont eux !

Mathieu affiche un sourire tellement épanoui. Antoine au contraire a l'air très étonné.

-Mais ils n'existent pas !

-On en a peut-être trop pris gros ! Pourtant j'suis clean moi. Alors c'est qu'on existe.

-Ok, admettons… Il en manque, non ? , questionne Antoine.

-T'as pas vu la grognasse et son cul ? Juste là ! , lui répond Octave.

Antoine ouvre de grands yeux avant de se ressaisir.

-Finalement j'ai du mal à tout saisir… Comment c'est possible ?

-Eh bien vois-tu, c'est très simple… !

Antoine n'écoute pas les explications, trop occupé à observer son ami qui se rapproche de lui. Ils se prennent la main dans un même mouvement, se retournent pour détailler la scène formée par les six nouveau-nés adultes sortis de l'esprit de Mathieu qui se chamaillent gaiement dans un formidable grondement de bonne humeur, un véritable débordement incroyable de vie.

-Alors c'est tout ça que tu avais en toi ? , rit Antoine.

Ils se sourissent, restent côté à côté en silence. Main dans la main.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà c'était le dernier chapitre... Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces vues, pour vos reviews, merci de m'avoir lu tout simplement. (:<br>On se retrouve sur d'autres fic' ! :D  
>Gros poutous à vous tous! (:<strong>_


End file.
